Danza de Plomo
by Caerulei
Summary: Seven, una vez un soldado, ahora un campesino, Orla, desde el nacimiento un criado, cuyo destino aún se despliega, Rhiannon, pudriéndose, pero no destruido. Los primeros dos; amigos de la clase más cercana, El tercer; un árbol joven buscando algo perdió y olvidado. Tres parias, charr, humano, sylvari, Se hacen piedras en una Fundación.
1. Acto I: Capítulo 1: Bola y Cadena

**Disclaimer:** YO no tienen nada. Tyria es un mundo pertenecientes a Arenanet y NCSOFT en la forma de la franquicia Guild Wars.

Historia traducido por Papagallo de Deviantart

* * *

ACTO I: Hasta luego, Halcyon.

Capítulo 1: Bola y Cadena

Seven sintió el suelo estremecerse, mientras los muros y edificios de la Divinidad se derrumbaban en largas filas que la artillería pesada atravesaba, levantando nubes de polvo que brillaba con una luz azulada. El muro había sido violado, era su momento.  
Un cosquilleo estático agitaba el aire, mientras Seven se adelantaba con sus compañeros de guerra, feroces némesis sin rostro se encontraban detrás de esos cascos de hierro.

_CRACK!_

Echó un vistazo a su pierna izquierda. Sin razón aparente se curvaba hacia fuera y no podía traerlo de vuelta a su lugar. Llamó a su banda de guerra para que lo esperaran, pero se había desvanecido en el polvo brillante. Cojeó desesperado por alcanzarlos y estar en la batalla inicial. Quedando sin aliento, arrancó su casco revelando su rostro. El aire silbó entre sus afilados dientes de su boca plateada, lo que le dio su segundo nombre: Steelwolf. Continuó quitándose su armadura, sin entender por qué. Debajo de esa cota de malla, vestía una ropa sencilla de ranchero que cubría su grueso pelaje felino. Una parte de su mente le ordenó huir; no estaba equipado, apenas podía caminar, no era nada. Pero continuaba con dificultad hacia adelante, haciendo caso omiso de sus dudas, su único deseo era luchar y morir por la Legión.

A pesar de la lentitud de su progreso, de alguna manera encontró a su banda de guerra en cuestión de minutos, en el anillo exterior de la ciudad. Las nubes de polvo brillante ocultaban su vista, pero con el tiempo se despejó lo suficiente para poder ver la devastación. Cuerpos yacían esparcidos por las calles, mientras el grupo de charrs permanecían intactos. Estos eran los humanos, los humanos que eran sus enemigos. Un extraño chillido comenzó a traquetear, volteó la cabeza y observo como un cuervo volaba sobre su hombro, salpicando manchas rojas sobre su manga tejida, de algún modo ese cuervo era capaz de volar con esas alas empapadas de sangre espesa. Lo siguió con la vista hasta descender en una torre que parecía fundirse como hielo, dejando una mancha oscura en su inocencia.

Él continuó adelante, guardando el extraño suceso en su mente, hambriento de gloria por llegar al centro de la ciudad donde continuaría la lucha.

Un llanto agudo detuvo a su banda de guerra. Allí, delante de ellos, se encontraba una mujer joven arrodillada, sosteniendo el cuerpo aplastado de lo que antes era una pequeña niña en su vestido azul.

Incluso el guerrero más valiente quedo impactado de inmediato ante el horror de la primera conquista. A pesar de todo su entrenamiento y disciplina, en lo profundo de sus corazones felinos sentían una chispa de compasión. La pérdida de un hijo para un padre era algo que un mundo perfecto debía prohibir.

Un charr color heno fue el primero en acercarse, sacando su malvada espada para terminar con la miseria de la mujer. De repente, sintió que el aire salía de sus pulmones, la mujer apareció frente a él dándole un puñetazo en el pecho. El cayó al suelo y la mujer siguió adelante mientras su pelo oscuro se volvía rojo y revoloteaba, dejando un rastro detrás de ella. Cada miembro de la banda de guerra intentó detenerla, pero se sintieron apartados como paja al viento. Seven levantó su rifle pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido, esos ojos aterradores lo miraban fijamente a los suyos.

La ciudad había caído, sólo la oscuridad la rodeaba. Seven rugió, llamando cada uno de los nombres de sus compañeros, pero no hubo respuesta. En la oscuridad, doce plumas largas y grises flotaban en una corriente imperceptible. Tiernamente cepillaron y danzaron a través de sus cuatro orejas y cuernos hasta llegar a descansar alrededor de su cola de león, acomodándose en el suelo de forma elegante.

A lo lejos, la oscuridad comenzó a separarse y un par de ojos azules gigantes aparecieron frente a él, lo miraban con desaprobación mientras estrechaban sus pupilas.

Seven despertó sin aliento y se sentó en la cama. Fue sólo un sueño? No de nuevo! Gimió. Miro en la esquina de su sencilla habitación a una chica adolescente, quien lo miraba con preocupación mientras estaba sentado firme en su colchón de paja.

"Soñaste con tu banda de guerra?" -preguntó ella.

"Sí..." Sacudió su cabeza intentando despertarse. "Pero creo que esta vez estabas allí, pateándonos la cola a todos."

Ella se rio entre dientes, mientras sus ojos marrones brillaban. "¿En serio? Yo no sabría cómo hacer eso."  
La niña se acercó y agarró el brazo de Seven para ayudarlo a salir de la cama. Algunos de sus largos flequillos oxidados cayeron frente sus ojos en forma de almendras, lo que le impedía ver con claridad, pero aun así se aferraba fielmente a su brazo.

Él gruñó secamente mientras colocaba su pierna en el suelo. "Gracias Orla " Murmuró, sonriendo entre colmillos.

Ella se acomodó el pelo hacia atrás y le regreso la sonrisa. "Por eso estoy aquí. Vamos, Srykar hizo el desayuno, no querrás tener ese viejo león esperando."

Seven rio entre dientes mientras agarraba su muleta, y cojeando siguió a la joven hasta la gran cocina de la casa de campo.

Otro charr se encontraba frente al fuego de una hoguera del cual colgaba una gran olla. Este era mucho más grande que Seven, su piel era de un color marrón oscuro como un camino de tierra después de la lluvia, con pelos blancos esparcidos por todo su cuerpo revelando su edad. Giro su cabeza canosa hacia ellos. "Bueno, miren quien decido aparecer a estas horas de la mañana, como perro mareado en verano. Mantente tranquilo la próxima vez, apenas pude dormir con el ruido que hacías en tu cama!"

Seven rodó sus ojos. "Tranquilo viejo, sólo fue un mal sueño, no hay necesidad de estar hablando así frente la joven. "

Orla suspiro, cubriendo su cara de vergüenza. "Ya sé más de lo que debería saber sobre comportamiento Charr, las quejas melancólicas de Srykar no podría arruinarme más."

"Estoy cansado de ustedes saben... " El viejo felino acariciaba con orgullo sus colmillos.

"Si tú lo dices…" Seven le silbo a Orla para que se sentara a su lado.

Srykar comenzó a relatar: " Cuando yo era legionario, era muy cotizado por las hembras. Todas ellas deseaban mis genes para sus crías, y por supuesto yo estaba más que dispuesto a... "

Seven y Orla rodaron sus ojos, el viejo guerrero continuaba con sus divagaciones mientras cortaba la ensalada. De repente, el viejo charr comenzó a volverse muy gráfico en su relato y ambos, tanto el charr como la chica se tornaron verdes de la vergüenza, cogieron sus cuencos y se apresuraron a salir por la puerta del porche para terminar su comida en paz.

Tomaron asiento debajo de un sauce llorón en el arroyo junto a la casa, los dos reanudaron su comida con la melodía del arroyo burbujeante y los pájaros cantando.

Orla gruño, mirando hacia la casa. "Pervertido..."

"¿Qué pasó con toda esa valentía de antes? " Seven le preguntó burlándose.

" Simplemente no quiero que me estés defendiendo, yo puedo hacerlo por mí misma!"

"O no... "

" ... O no..." Admitió con un suspiro.

Seven sonrió a su pequeña amiga. "Deberías darle un poco de consideración. Ya casi tiene setenta años, pero su mente aún está en el campo de batalla con sus hermanos de guerra. Por supuesto que va a ser un poco grosero."

Orla lo miró. "Solo no permitas que sea una mala influencia para ti. Está claro? Si escucho que el charr que he estado cuidando estos últimos dos años, resulta ser un reproductor endemoniado, me veré obligada a recurrir a medidas extremas."

Seven se limpió el hocico bigotudo y bajó su cuenco. Envolvió con sus grandes brazos los diminutos hombros de la chica. "Eso no va a suceder por dos razones: Uno, las hembras son un problema"

Orla lo miró, permitiéndolo continuar. "y dos, los lisiados no atraen precisamente muchas opciones."

La chica negó con la cabeza. "Pero eres inteligente, plateado y adorable! " insistió.

Seven resopló en tono de burla cómica. "Las mujeres buscar cicatrices, el linaje, la fuerza y las historias de guerra. Yo no tengo ninguna de las anteriores."

Orla miró con tristeza la pierna torcida de su amigo. Fue difícil para ella comprender los sentimientos de los charrs. Ella había crecido como esclava, lo mismo que sus padres y abuelos desde las brumas del tiempo. Habían aceptado esta vida, incluso con los charrs de la legión de la llama, que cuando fueron sus dueños no fueron crueles opresores con ella. Ellos le ofrecieron protección contra orcos, bandidos y trolls. Libertad para ella, era tener un amplio cielo azul sobre su cabeza; praderas y bosques donde llevar el ganado a pastorear. Eso la hacía feliz.

Y sin embargo allí estaba Seven Steelwolf, un joven charr nacido libre, pero limitado por una lesión que lo obligaba a vivir como campesino. Él había sido bendecido con una larga vida y amigos que nunca se irían. ¿Por qué quería cambiarlo todo eso por los horrores del campo de batalla? Sería la pierna rota que salvo su vida, ser como la bola y cadena que Orla recordaba cuando fue llevada al mercado de esclavos?

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz retumbante de su amigo. "Vamos, es hora de llevar las vacas a pastar."

Ella asintió en silencio y siguió a Seven hasta la casa. Del estante junto a la puerta, Seven recogió su cinturón, el cual tenía dos pistolas antiguas idénticas y un rifle que colgaba sobre su espalda. Orla agarró el báculo para pastear. A la par de su compañero mutilado, llevaron las vacas a los pastos bajo el cielo azul idílico.

Cuatro horas tranquilas pasaron, Seven se detuvo y levantó su hocico a la brisa. Aspiró profundamente y asintió. "Hey, Orla! Vamos a tomar un descanso en el valle de la primavera."

"Sí Seven!" Orla corrió alrededor de la manada, y con las habilidades de pastoreo que adquirió a través de años de práctica, los introdujo en un pequeño valle protegido.

Seven sonrió de su trabajo y asintió con la cabeza en señal de aprobación, mientras se sentaba en el suelo. Una vez terminado, Orla se sentó en una roca de espalda a su amigo y sacó una flauta de caña. Ella lo miró de reojo, haciendo un gesto con el instrumento.

"Oh, adelante."

Ella lanzo una sonrisa y pronto las notas alegres llenaron el aire, bailando con la cacofonía de la fuente burbujeante y los pájaros cantando.

Seven suspiró con satisfacción y se tumbó en la ladera, cubierto de hierba bajo la sombra de un bosque de abedules. Vio que una luz bailaba en los hombros y pelo de color rojizo de su asistente. Sus ojos se abrieron de realización. Metió su mano en la chaqueta y sacó un cuaderno con un lápiz. Abrió el libro, pasando las páginas de los planos intrincados de motores, dispositivos y aparatos, hasta llegar a la mitad donde había dibujos de mariposas, árboles y paisajes. Sus ojos estudiaban las imágenes dispersas de la chica frente a él. La mayoría eran bocetos de su cara y expresiones simples, poses de ella soñando despierta, trabajando o tomando una siesta.

"Eso pensé," Murmuró. "Yo no tengo una desde este ángulo aun. "

Rápidamente su lápiz voló a través del papel amarillo, dibujando la escena frente a él, haciendo todo lo posible para captar la iluminación y el ambiente con su único color.

Casi había terminado, tratando de obtener los hombros derechos, cuando la voz de su musa hizo saltar su corazón a la garganta. "¿Qué estás dibujando, Seven?"

Inmediatamente cerró su libro de golpe y lo dejó caer a su lado. Su expresión aturdida dibujó una sonrisa en Orla. "¿Qué es? ¿Me puedes mostrar?".

_Algo allí, pero n-no puedo! _"Um... er... bueno..." Él hojeó las páginas rápidamente hasta llegar a un modelo de sus proyectos olvidados. "¡Aquí! Esto es lo que estaba trabajando, tú sólo... umm... me sorprendiste! "

La adolescente levantó una ceja sospechosamente. "¿En serio? ¿Cuál es?"

"A... a- un – intristernarfgarberato-, cava agujeros!"

"Eh, no podías usar una pala?"

"Sí... fue una idea estúpida de todos modos. "

"Oh, no dejes de intentarlo!" Orla insistió, burbujeando emoción en su voz. "Si se pudiera cavar agujeros más rápido, entonces podría ser una gran idea! Podrías conseguir un premio en el evento anual de la ingeniería en la Ciudadela Negra. Sabes, el último en ganar un premio recibió un taller permanente y una fuerte suma de dinero. Y sabes qué más? Él era un granjero también! no vive a más de diez kilómetros de aquí."

Satisfecho con el cambio de enfoque de la conversación Seven preguntó: "¿Y tú cómo te has enterado de eso?"

"Srykar me permite leer las noticias sobre su hombro." Ella encogió sus hombros. "Hablando de Srykar, va a necesitar nuestra ayuda pronto en la casa."

Mirando al cielo, Seven cuenta el ángulo del sol. "Sí, y parece que las vacas ya están llenas, deben de estar listas para ordeñar. "

"Ah, y Seven..." Él miró de reojo hacia ella. Ella sonrió, "Dime cuando realmente me quieras mostrar lo que estabas dibujando."

" Urk! " se rascó el hocico con nerviosismo y fingió que no había escuchado.

Los dos guiaron las vacas de vuelta a la casa, pero ni siquiera los agudos sentidos del charr detectaron cinco pares de ojos vigilando entre las zarzas.

Al llegar a la puerta empezaron a contar las vacas que pasaban.

"Esa es la última" Dijo Seven complacido, apoyado del poste de la cerca.

"¿Seguro? Yo sólo conté diecisiete." Orla respondió.

Ambos volvieron a mirar a las vacas nuevamente y dijeron al unísono. "¿Dónde está Hilda?"

"Voy a ir por ella. " Orla se ofreció. "Entra y ayuda Srykar, yo iré por ella..." su voz se fue desvaneciendo mientras mirada sobre las colinas. " Oh, ahí está!" Señalando la vaca picara que devoraba las zarzas a un centenar de metros de allí.

Seven asintió, dándole permiso para que recuperara el animal. "Voy a freír unas patatas para ti."

Mientras corría, ella gritó a lo lejos. " No te atrevas! Tengo suficientes problemas para mantenerme en forma con la cocina de Srykar! "

Él se echó a reír, confundido por la vanidad de la chica. Regreso de vuelta a la casa cojeando, manteniendo su mano apoyada en la valla. Aromas a carne marinada flotaban por la puerta del porche haciendo que el estómago de Seven gruñera y brindándole un ritmo de paz a su vida.

Antes de que diera un paso más en el porche, el viento se levantó y llevó consigo un leve olor que hizo que su pelo se erizara por completo. Los ojos de Seven se abrieron de horror. "Orla!" Rugió, mientras daba media vuelta.


	2. Acto I: Capítulo 2: Marca Viciosa

Traducido por Papagallo89 de Deviantart aka REDR de Guild Wars 2.

* * *

Capítulo 2: Marca Viciosa

Orla encontró a la vaca escurridiza, Hilda, y le puso su mano firme a su lado. "Adelante gran dama, ya es hora de regresar a casa."

El bovino miró a la chica con una expresión que parecía cuestionarla. La chica parecía no entenderla, por lo que la vaca decidió dar un paso hacia atrás, mostrándole que se encontraba atada a un matorral.

"¿Quién te hizo esto?" Orla se dio cuenta inmediatamente de que había sido atraída a una trampa. Su temor se confirmó cuando de los arbustos salieron tres hombres que la rodearon, vestidos completamente de cuero oscuro.

"Hola jovencita" le dijo uno de ellos con voz suave y sensual.

Bandidos? Aquí!

Se volteó para mirar quien le había hablado. Era un joven, con rasgos marcados y tez oscura. Tenía características de noble Ascaloniano que lo hacían ver muy atractivo, pero algo en sus ojos ponía a Orla a temblar por dentro. Sin embargo, Orla mantuvo la compostura. "Disculpe, pero usted y sus compañeros no pertenecen a este sitio. Si alguna de las patrullas de Diessa los ven, los llevaran al cuartel. Deben irse, ahora." Brindando su más cordial sonrisa dando a conocer que no quería problemas.

El líder atractivo soltó una carcajada. "Oh, cariño, no te preocupes por nosotros. Sabemos lo de las patrullas y también que tus amos son un lisiado y un vejestorio. Puedes escapar si quieres, tu eres la que no pertenece aquí."

Orla trataba de mantener la sonrisa, mientras ponía cara de Hylek enfermo. Estaba preocupaba de que pudieran escuchar los fuertes latidos de su corazón. "N-no te preocupes por mí, estoy bien alimentada y cuidada, creo que mejor me quedare aquí..., pero gracias por su preocupación." su voz vacilaba mientras se acercaban más a ella.

Con una mano enguantada le rozó la mejilla con ternura. "Bueno, sabes lo que pienso? que deseas salir de aquí… puedo verlo en tus ojos. Inclusive vamos a librar a esta tierra lamentable de esos dos gatos detestables por ti."

_En realidad lo que quiero es romperte los dedos!_ pensaba ella tratando de no mirarlo.

Ella recordó algo de la semana pasada. Una carta de notificación había sido enviada a los ganaderos de Diessa, ella se había acomodado sobre las rodillas de Srykar para leer junto él. Uno de los temas mencionados era una serie de ataques y asesinatos contra los ganaderos. Ella dejó de leer tan pronto como el artículo comenzó detallar lo que le habían hecho a los pobres charrs. Solo había una cosa que podía hacer para salvar a sus amigos de un destino similar: GRITAR!

-

El grito desesperado de Orla encendió un fuego en las entrañas de Seven, despertando todos sus sentidos, fuerza e instintos. Lo único que le impedía de ir corriendo, y desmembrar al pestilente hombre con sus garras desnudas, era su pierna dañada. Lo que en retrospectiva fue bueno, ya que lo obligó a equiparse adecuadamente con su rifle, apuntar y disparar.

Srykar a menudo se quejaba de cómo Orla era tan descuidada, ya que no había pasado por un entrenamiento militar riguroso.

Nunca antes había visto tanto caos por su culpa. Segundos después de su grito, sintió la salpicadura de un fluido caliente sobre el cuello, seguido inmediatamente por un fuerte 'crack ' que venía desde la casa. No quería mirar hacia atrás. En su conmoción, se le olvidó huir y se encontró cayendo en los arbustos con los rufianes.

El jefe de los bandidos estaba furioso por cómo uno de sus secuaces habían sido asesinado frente sus ojos, burlándose de lo fácil que podría haber sido abatido. Una ráfaga de balas silbaba a través de las ramas altas de los matorrales.

Orla oía a Srykar y Seven gritando y rugiendo de rabia. Antes de que pudiera llamarlos, un brazo gigante la agarró por la cintura sacándole el aire. Un hombre grande, más grande que cualquiera que haya visto antes, la cargó al hombro y junto al grupo de bandidos salió corriendo de la cobertura hacia unas colinas boscosas.

El líder le gritó al hombre grande, "Algo de sigilo estaría bien!"

El hombre grande se detuvo, permitiéndole a Orla la oportunidad de ver a sus demás captores. Además del líder y el gran hombre que la llevaba a ella, también había un hombre delgado, rubio y joven o podría ser una mujer con el pelo corto, no estaba segura. El no se encontraba con los demás cuando la rodearon. El rubio tenía una gran espada colgando de su espalda. Miró al hombre grande dudosamente. Fue entonces cuando sintió en el aire un extraño zumbido.

El hombre que la llevaba la empujó con el puño y el mundo se torno en una neblina púrpura. Echando un vistazo a su mano, Orla descubrió que ella y los bandidos eran transparentes como el cristal. Sin embargo, no tuvo tiempo de mirar con asombro. Oyó el débil gemido de un arco mientras el jefe de los bandidos colocaba una flecha. Srykar entró por los matorrales, mientras la flecha salía disparada y se dirigía en pleno vuelo.

"Esquiva!" gritó ella.

Srykar se detuvo un momento, miro el roble que sobresalía de su pecho y encogió sus hombros. " Buen tiro! " dijo. "Pero aprender algo de un maestro!" Levantando su arco largo.

Su flecha se fue alto y lejos, pasando por encima de las cabezas de los bandidos y estallando en un flash de polvo negro, destruyéndolo todo. Los hombres y Orla inmediatamente reaparecieron.

" Los tengo ratas!" Srykar rugió, arrancando la flecha de su pecho y usándola como su siguiente tiro.

" No, no lo harás! " el rubio, murmuró. Desenvaino una pequeña parte de su gran espada, desapareciendo de la vista y dejando sólo un espejismo azul detrás. En un destello, reapareció ante Srykar, mantuvo su espada baja y se preparaba para rebanar hacia arriba. El rubio sonrió con orgullo.

_CLANG!_

La espada del rubio se enfrento contra el cañón del fusil de Seven, deteniéndolo en medio swing. Los ojos del Charr se encendieron de ira mientras empujaba hacia abajo la espada con su fusil como si fuera un bastón, defendiendo a su hermano mayor.

El rubio rechino sus dientes de enojo, movió su espada hacia abajo y giró como un trompo, lanzando un poderoso golpe hacia abajo con la gran espada.

Seven sabía que su mosquete doblado no tenía ninguna oportunidad contra ese tipo de golpe, pero él levantó su arma arruinada para defenderse mientras se preparaba para retroceder. El cañón fue cortada limpiamente y el cuerpo de madera de cerezo añicos. En el último momento, Seven dio un paso hacia atrás para evitar la hoja y coger su pistola. Sin embargo, el frente de su cuerpo fue cortado por el aire. La sangre salpicaba frente a él mientras el aura azul de la hoja del enemigo desaparecía en la espada.

El corazón de Orla se detuvo, sus ojos se clavaron en Seven al caer, la sangre aun se mantenía rociada en el aire._ Seven! No! No Seven!_ Ella no podía hacer nada, boca abajo detrás del gran hombre. _No podía hacer nada…_-

De repente, su rostro afligido se quedó en blanco, como si estuviera dormido. Pero su cuerpo se movía por sí solo, se torció hacia arriba y cogió la mandíbula del gran hombre. En un instante, realizo un giro rápido, y el hombre ya estaba muerto, era libre.

El jefe de los bandidos asintió el buen trabajo del rubio, contento de tenerlo en su grupo. "Hey, me quedo con la chica - Hur " Se volteó justo a tiempo para ver caer a su más grande socio muerto. Estaba tan distraído, que no se dio cuenta de la mano de la chica agarrando su cuello. Sin tomar otro aliento en este mundo, cayó al suelo, seguido por un golpe demoledor que impresionó su cavidad torácica.

Lo último que vio fueron los ojos en blanco de su asesino.

-

Srykar sacó su hacha de doble filo y se enfrentó al guardián rubio. Ambos agitaron sus armas, pero nunca se chocaron. Su adversario Charr se desvaneció. Levantó la vista justo a tiempo para verse volar por los aires y estrellarse contra un gran pino. Al ver hacia abajo, Srykar vio a Orla retroceder de su patada, apartándose de su víctima. Orla se acerco al pino y le propino una patada voladora, que terminó hundiendo su espinilla en las entrañas al guardián. A pesar del golpe tan ineficaz, los resultados fueron devastadores. Una grieta recorrió hasta la base del pino y este fue destruido, eviscerado con eficacia, el viejo árbol cayó sobre el humano convirtiéndolo en una pulpa irreconocible.

En su ira, Orla continuaba. Mientras su poder disminuía, se sentó sobre la cintura de su enemigo y golpeaba repetidamente lo que parecía ser alguna vez su mandíbula. Con cada golpe ella gritaba, mientras las lágrimas corrían por su rostro. Unas líneas amarillas resplandecientes, como raíces habían crecido del cuello hasta la base de su mandíbula, y empezó a emanar humo con hedor a carne quemada. Aunque las marcas le causaban dolor, ella no era consciente de eso. Cubierta con la sangre de su enemigo y el suyo propio, sus puños se desaceleraron. Sin embargo, continuaba golpeándolo rompiéndose los nudillos.

Unos brazos grandes la envolvieron alrededor de su cintura y tiraron de ella. Intentó resistirse, pero se encontraba muy cansada. Finalmente volvió en sus sentidos y oyó una voz frenética.

"Está bien Orla, estoy bien! Ya puedes parar! El está muerto."

Orla dejó escapar un sollozo de alivio cuando al darse la vuelta vio la cara de preocupación de Seven.

Él le sonrió. "Bueno, parece que puedes escucharme de nuevo. Pensé que te habías quedado sorda."

Orla retrocedió y miró el pecho de su amigo. Había una línea de pelo empapado de sangre que sobresalía a través de la camisa, el corte parecía mucho menos profundo de lo que había temido. Metió la cabeza en su hombro y lo abrazó, pero cuando sus manos se tocaron, ella gritó de dolor y se echó hacia atrás, mirando sus puños destrozados.

"¿Qué pasó?" -preguntó mientras giraba la cabeza hacia todos lados.

Seven intento advertirle, pero fue demasiado tarde. Ella vio los restos destrozados del guardián y quedó sin aliento, agito su cabeza y la enterró en el cuello de Seven mientras trataba de regular su respiración.

Después de unos respiros profundos – ella pregunto sin mirar, "¿Quién hizo eso?"

"Tú lo hiciste" Srykar respondió, buscando una respuesta a lo que había pasado.

Entonces se dio cuenta del abrumador hedor a sangre y hueso. Sacó su cara del pelaje blanco de Seven y se vio empapada de sangre el cabello y la cara. Miró su camisa, pantalones y manos, todo fue salpicado con el maloliente líquido rojo. Vagos recuerdos llenaron su cabeza, revolviendo su estómago.

Fue demasiado para ella, se inclinó y vomitó. Su amigo se acercó, pero se retiro hacia atrás, sin saber qué hacer. Una vez que terminó, la ayudó a ponerse de pie, manteniendo sus ojos cuidadosamente apartados del cadáver destrozado.

Srykar habló, "Dejemos este loco alboroto y regresemos a atendernos nuestras heridas. Después me ayudaran a enterrarlos, así no atraeremos animales no deseados. "

Orla asintió débilmente, anticipándose a la horrible tarea por delante, recordándose a sí misma que no era mucho peor que matar una vaca. Sin embargo, sentía una extraña sensación que se le hacía difícil suprimir.

"He pasado por cosas peores", recordó.

_He tenido que matar antes de venir aquí. Sin embargo, ellos no lo saben... así que... ¿cómo debo actuar, sorprendida? ¿Es necesario fingir? Me siento tan mal. Yo no quiero ser buscada._ Srykar trató de llamar su atención, " Orla, estás bien?"

Ella abrió la boca para hablar, pero en su lugar el mundo se volvió oscuro y se sentía sola.

Una voz profunda resonó en su cabeza, murmurando palabras que no entendía. Intento gritar, pero su voz había desaparecido. Fuera de la oscuridad, una mano sin cuerpo salió volando y unos dedos con garras agarraron su cabeza, sosteniéndola en su lugar. Sus ojos daban vueltas de terror, reconociendo la presencia. Ella sintió el aliento húmedo en el cuello, seguida de cinco garras perforando su piel y dibujando un extraño diseño.

Necesitaba salir. Ella no iba a pasar por esto, no otra vez. A pesar de que sus brazos le pesaban como el plomo los levanto, arrancándose la mano de la cara. Rápidamente el mundo cambió, regreso nuevamente a la forma en que debía ser, el sol brillaba desterrando la oscuridad. Srykar y Seven regresaron a su vista, ambos habían retrocedido y la miraban con cautela, preguntándose quién sería el próximo en sentir su puño.

Ella trató de sonreír tranquilamente y decirles que no pasaba nada, pero las palabras nunca salieron de sus labios. En su lugar había dolor, como si alguien le hubiera quemando el lado izquierdo de su cuello con fuego. Se agacho y gritó.


End file.
